Hot chocolate and kisses
by Lasting Violet
Summary: Playing outside together in the snow leads to cups of hot chocolate, which then leads to kissing. Wait, what? Post-reveal.


Even after dating him for a year and getting over her initial clumsiness when she was near, him nearly four years ago during Adrien's second year at public school, sometimes Marinette couldn't help but be a mess around Adrien. There was something to him that just made her like that, but he always told her that he didn't mind her being such a klutz and that he found it rather cute.

Cute. That word still sent flutters to her stomach whenever she realized that he had directed it towards her. And, not to mention that he used that word pretty often. Especially on dates. Hot chocolate dates.

* * *

They had been playing together outside in the snow. Building snow men, making snow angels and having snowball fights. They were simply doing the things that they should've done together as kids.

"Let's have another snowball fight Adrien!" Marinette cried excitedly.

"Marinette! I want to have another snowball fight with you, but I'm getting cold. Can we go inside please?" he pleaded, as he proceeded to make puppy eyes at her. "I'm getting way too cold outside and need to warm up."

"Only if you make hot chocolate for me chaton. And there needs to be lots of marshmallows and whipped cream,"

Adrien dragged Marinette into her house, and brought her to the kitchen. "There, you sit on one of the stools and I'll make you hot chocolate."

Marinette happily obliged to Adrien and watched him from the stool. First, he poured the milk into a pan on the stove, and then added the hot chocolate powder in the cups. When the milk was hot enough, he poured it into the two cups, before adding marshmallows.

"I love those gooey marshmallows!" Marrinette happily announced as she eyed the marshmallows that were still in the bag.

That made Adrien smile. "I know you do bugaboo. That's why your cup has extra marshmallows." True to his word, one cup did have a greater amount of marshmallows that went over the rim of the cup, rather than just reaching the rim.

"Don't drink any of the hot chocolate yet m'lady." Adrien said as his back is turned while he rummages in the fridge for whipped cream; Marinette grabs the cup to take a small sip because she simply can't wait, only to find it extremely hot and splutters the rest out.

Fudge. It was freakishly hot. Marinette's tongue was all numb and tingly. She suspected that it was burnt, and that she wouldn't be able to taste or feel anything with her tongue for the next while. She reluctantly lowers her mug back to the table to let it cool down. When she looks up, she sees Adrien leaning against the fridge, with his eyes trained on her.

"You saw everything didn't you?" she asks him quietly, as she moved her tongue to see how much pain it could withstand. Turns out, the pain tolerance to her burn wasn't very high.

"Of course I did." Adrien says as he walks back towards Marinette and sits on the stool besides her. "That's why you have to be patient and wait for the hot chocolate to cool m'lady. The hot chocolate is very hot."

"Why didn't you warn me about this then?" Marinette cried.

Adrien's hands flew up defensively. "I was trying to tell you that before you grabbed the cup and took a sip, but you were already drinking it, so there wasn't much of a point anymore."

"Adrien! It hurts! Fix this somehow!" Marinette cried as she winced from the pain to show him just how much it hurt.

Adrien looked at her in amusement. "What could I possibly do to help make you tongue feel better bugaboo? There's no way that I can put a band-aid on it or some ointment to help it heal quicker..."

"You could kiss it better for me." Marinette stutters as Adrien raises an eyebrow to her request. What in the world made her say this? She usually wasn't this forward when it came to Adrien and well, kissing.

"I'll kiss you if it makes you feel better." Adrien says as he licks his lips, closes his eyes and leans in towards Marinette, only to turn his head and lay a peck on her cheek.

"B-but. I thought that you were going to kiss me." Marinette stutters as she tries to cover up her embarrassment.

Adrien smiled mischievously. "I did kiss you just now. But we never agreed on where I would kiss you. Feel better soon m'lady." He then goes on to walk out of the kitchen, with a bounce in his step.

A fire is ignited in her. Marinette won't stand for it nor would she let him get away with something like this.

She ran after him, and grabbed his wrist, pulling him towards her. Her hand wanders up to his face and tilts his chin down so that he's looking at her with his captivating green eyes, before placing a kiss on his parted lips. At that moment, fireworks exploded in her head as she pressed harder against his lips, her eyelids closing so that she could only see him through her eyelashes.

Driven by the moment, one of Adrien's hands slides into her hair, his nails run across her scalp and then moves its way down to the ends of her hair, before latching onto her waist and pulling her closer. Her body fit perfectly with his, moulding into him and he reveled in how well they fit as she leans even further into him.

Slowly, she opens her eyes and pulls her lips away for a moment to take a much needed breath and gaze into his handsome eyes, before leaning her head on his shoulder. She just stands there against him, listening to his heartbeat and then starts attacking Adrien's lips once again. It was very difficult to resist his soft, plump, gorgeous and full lips. After a few minutes of heated kissing, they finally break apart.

"So, did that help your tongue Marinette? Cause you're looking really cute right now, with your face all flushed and everything." Adrien tells her jokingly, when he sees how flustered she looks.

"Oh, shut up Adrien!"

* * *

 ** _This is based off a prompt from otpprompttumblr, and I changed it a bit. The prompt is; Person A burns their tongue on hot chocolate and person B offers to kiss it better._**

 ** _I'd love to know what you think about this, both the good and the bad._**

 ** _Cheerio,_**

 ** _Lasting Violet_**


End file.
